


In which Jared is Romantic and Jensen is not a girl

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: In Which series [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Schmoop, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: The boys are at their homes in Texas for the weekend and Jared misses Jen.





	In which Jared is Romantic and Jensen is not a girl

**Author's Note:**

> _Italics_ indicated texting.

Jensen Ackles sat at his mother’s kitchen table and drummed his fingers, waiting for his phone to beep at him. He glared at something off to the side of him, sitting innocuously on the table, and then glanced back at the phone by his hand. He had just fired off a rapid text message to his boyfriend and was now waiting--impatiently--for a reply. 

At long last it came. 

_Didn’t you like them, Smeckles?_

_They are beautiful flowers, Jay. Lovely pink and the baby’s breath makes a nice touch. They would be a beautiful gift--if I were a friggin’ girl! You don’t give a dozen pink roses to a man, Paddywhack!_

_Not even a man in a gay relationship with his extremely hot co-star?_

_Not even then. Thank God no one but me was home, Jared. If Josh or Mac had been here…_

_Josh would have laughed his ass off. Mac would have been jealous._

_What were you thinking?!_

_I was thinking you’re my boyfriend and I miss you and I wanted to send you a nice present to tell you that._

_And you decided pink roses were the best way to say that?_

_Well, I guess I could have picked something else but I wanted something sweet and romantic._

_Next time at least go with red roses, then._

_I’ll remember that._

_So how are things in San Antonio?_

_Fine. Boring. I miss you. That’s why I sent the roses. You did get the card, right?_

_Yes, Jay, I got and read the card. ‘Miss you like the ground misses the rain’?_

_What? I was trying to be romantic!_

_Yeah. But again, not a girl._

_You have a girly mouth. And your eyes are beautiful. Such a pretty face, Jensen, I mean wow!_

_Keep it up if you never want sex again._

_Zipping lips now! How are things at your house?_

_Fine. Everyone keeps asking me when you’re coming for a visit or why I didn’t bring you though. Might as well have just brought you and gone back to Vancouver._

_Awww, do they love me more than you, Smeckles?! Well, I am awesome!_

_Yeah, yeah._

Jensen was about to type more when the doorbell rang. He took his phone with him to answer it. 

_JARED TRISTAN PADALECKI!!!!_

_Uh-oh. You just got the giant stuffed bear with the big pink bow around his neck, didn’t you?_

_And the big box of chocolates in the pink bow--what is it with you and pink, anyway?! Oh yeah and I’M NOT A GIRL! *tucks chocolate away for manly eating of later on*_

_Oh believe me, I know you’re not a girl. *leers* Again--trying to be romantic! Honestly, you put out all this effort for a guy and this is the thanks I get?_

_Again, you are not romancing a girl here, Jarebear._

_Okay, how does one romance a man, then? Specifically you._

Jensen sat there, thinking furiously. 

_Jensen? You there? C’mon, tell me so I can get it right._

_I don’t know, Jared. I guess, just what you have been doing. Hanging out with me, buying me beers when we’re out drinking, watching games and movies and stuff with me and just being my best friend and best bed partner ever._

There was another long pause and Jensen feared he had said too much when the phone buzzed again. 

_Hold me, Jen, that was beautiful._

_Douchebag, I was serious!_

_So was I, baby. So was I. You think your parents would mind if I drove up tomorrow to see you?_

_Mind? I think they’d be beside themselves with joy. And, Jay? I wouldn’t be too upset either._

_*grins* You DID miss me, Smeckles, didn’t you?_

_I’m saying nothing._

_Well, gotta go inform the folks of the change of plans. You get everything set for my arrival, wifey dear?_

_For that, I hide all the candy and cookies in the house, JayPad._

_See you soon. Love you._

Before Jensen could reply Jared had rung off. He stared at his phone and tried not to grin like an idiot at the thought of Jared coming tomorrow. His glance fell to the bear and the flowers and he shook his head. Then he snatched up his phone again and began to dial information while muttering, “romantic, huh? Let’s see how he likes it!”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to add/change any tags.


End file.
